motivationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Inspirierende Menschen
Was einem grundsätzlich bei der Zielerreichung Zuversicht geben kann, ist die Tatsache, dass sehr, sehr viele Menschen, die in Ihrem Leben Erfolg hatten, nicht gerade mit den besten Startvoraussetzungen angefangen haben – sei es hinsichtlich der Bildung, der finanziellen oder auch der gesundheitlichen Voraussetzungen. Aber mit Ausdauer, einem starken Willen und Kreativität zeigen sie auf, was möglich ist. wenn man an seinen Zielen festhält. Sie lassen kein „wenn“ und kein „aber“ zu und tun die Dinge, die notwendig sind- ohne jegliche Einschränkung - immer und immer wieder. Alt-Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder hat zunächst nach der Hauptschule eine Lehre in einer Eisenwarenhandlung absolviert. Die Schröders waren auf staatliche Hilfe angewiesen und lebten am Rande der Gesellschaft. Über seine Familie und seine Herkunft sagte er in einem Interview mit der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung: „Wir waren die Asozialen“. Die Schröders lebten weit entfernt vom damaligen Wirtschaftswunder. Das klingt erst einmal nicht nach besten Voraussetzungen um später Bundeskanzler zu werden. Doch er hatte Ziele und entwickelte sich zum pragmatischen, willensstarken Machertypen. Er holte auf der Abendschule den Realschulabschluss nach, dann das Abitur, engagierte sich politisch, studierte Jura und wurde dann 1990 erstmalig Ministerpräsident. Und 1998 wurde der ehemalige Hauptschüler, der unter ärmlichsten Verhältnissen aufwuchs, dann vom Bundestag zum siebten deutschen Bundeskanzler gewählt. Auch der Apple Gründer und eine der bekanntesten Unternehmerpersönlichkeiten unserer Zeit – Steve Jobs - wuchs nicht gerade in privilegierten Verhältnissen auf. Er wurde nach seiner Geburt von seiner noch sehr jungen Mutter zur Adoption frei gegeben. Er hat nie eine Hochschule abgeschlossen, gründete aber mit viel Passion und Hingabe mit 20 Jahren Apple in der Garage seiner Adoptiveltern. Er verwirklichte seine Visionen vom wirtschaftlich erschwingbaren Home-Computer für jedermann. Innerhalb von zehn Jahren wuchs Apple zu einem 2 Mrd. Dollar Unternehmen und gab über 4.000 Menschen Arbeit. Dann gab es allerdings deutliche Meinungsverschiedenheiten über die zukünftige Ausrichtung von Apple mit einem Manager, den Steve selbst eingestellt hatte. Das ganze eskalierte und führte schließlich dazu, dass er aus dem Unternehmen, das er selbst gegründet, aufgebaut und groß gemacht hatte, gefeuert wurde. Er fühlte sich als Versager, öffentlich gedemütigt und sagte über diese Zeit: „Mein einziges Ziel meines erwachsenen Lebens war nun vorbei und verwüstet.“ thumb|300px|rightVor Studenten die Universität Stanford sagte er: „Mein Versagen war ziemlich in der Öffentlichkeit breitgetreten und ich überlegte sogar, aus der Gegend wegzuziehen. Aber dann wurde mir langsam klar – ich liebte immer noch das was ich tat. Und so entschied ich mich von Neuem zu beginnen.“ Im Nachhinein stellte er für sich fest, dass dies das beste war, was ihm passieren konnte. Er konnte wieder ohne Druck und voller Leichtigkeit etwas Neues aufbauen. Diese neue Freiheit brachte ihm eine seiner kreativsten Phasen seines Lebens. Er gründete u.a. die Firma Pixar, die mit dem Film „Toy Story“ nicht nur einen sehr erfolgreichen Block Buster produzierte, sondern auch eins der erfolgreichsten Animationsstudios wurde. Eine weitere Firma, die er gründete, war die Firma NeXT, die dann von Apple gekauft wurde und die mit der von NeXT entwickelten Technologie zum neuen Herzstück von Apple wurde. Steve war also wieder zurück bei Apple. In seiner Stanford Rede sagte er weiterhin: „ Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, nichts von dem wäre jemals geschehen, wenn ich nicht bei Apple gefeuert worden wäre. Es war eine ziemlich bitter schmeckende Medizin, aber es war genau das, was ich brauchte. Manchmal trifft dich das Leben mit einem Ziegelstein auf den Kopf. Verliere niemals deinen Glauben. Ich bin überzeugt, dass das einzige, was mich zum Weitermachen brachte, war, dass ich immer geliebt habe, was ich tat. Man muss das finden, was man liebt. Der einzige Weg großartige Arbeit zu tun, ist zu lieben was man tut. Wenn du es bis jetzt nicht gefunden hast,dann suche weiter. Bleibe nicht stehen.“ Sein Rat an die jungen Stanford-Studenten war, ihrem Herzen zu folgen. Die Endlichkeit des Lebens relativierte aus einer Sicht alles:„Wenn man sich dessen bewusst ist, dann entgeht man der Falle, dass man glaubt, man hätte etwas zu verlieren, dass es unsinnig ist sich von äußeren Erwartungen, inneren Versagensängsten oder der Angst vor Blamage blockieren zu lassen. Diese Dinge fallen im Angesicht des Todes weg und es bleibt nur noch das, was wirklich wichtig ist.“ Er schloss seine Rede mit den Worten: „Deine Zeit ist endlich, also vergeude sie nicht, um das Leben anderer zu leben. Lass nicht den Krach anderer Meinungen die eigene innere Stimme zum Verstummen bringen. Und das allerwichtigste, habe den Mut deinem Herzen und deiner Intuition zu folgen.“ Wer seine innere Stimme wahrnimmt und ihr folgt, liegt fast immer richtig. Peter Drucker, der viele berühmte Klassiker der Management-Literatur schrieb, sagte: „Wann immer Sie ein erfolgreiches Unternehmen sehen, wissen Sie, dass da einmal jemand eine mutige Entscheidung getroffen hat.“ Und was ist das Leben ohne mutige Entscheidungen? Mut ist der auslösende Impuls, er entsteht aus dem Willen, in seinem Leben etwas zu wagen. Durch Mut entsteht Optimismus und die Zuversicht, seine Ziele auch zu erreichen und nach jedem Scheitern immer wieder konsequent aufzustehen und mit einem konstruktiven Blickwinkel gibt es auch so etwas wie scheitern nicht, sondern nur Feedback und Lernerfolge. Spencer Silver ist vielleicht namentlich weniger bekannt als der Apple Gründer Steve Jobs, aber das Produkt, das er entwickelt hat, hat fast jeder schon einmal in der Hand gehabt. Für 3M, sollte er einen Superkleber entwickeln, der die Klebewirkung sämtlicher bisheriger Kleber übertreffen sollte. Das Ergebnis sah aber zunächst nach einem Reinfall aus. Der Superkleber war ein Kleber, der sich genauso leicht wieder ablösen ließ. Aus diesem Reinfall ist dann der berühmte Haftzettel Post-it geworden. Alleine in Deutschland werden jährlich hiervon 4,5 Mio. Blöcke verkauft. Wenn man sich optimistische und erfolgreiche Menschen anschaut, dann haben sie eine Gemeinsamkeit: Sie haben überdurchschnittlich viele Fehlschläge verbucht. Was aber auch nur daran liegt, dass sie überdurchschnittlich viele Sachen anpacken. Auch der Superkleber von Spencer Silver war zunächst scheinbar ein Fehlschlag. Aber durch einen kreativen Wechsel der Perspektive wurde daraus schließlich eine Erfolgsgeschichte. Silver hat nicht stur an einer Sache festgehalten und das hat ihm den Erfolg gebracht. Ghandi hat hierzu gesagt: „Konsequenz ist keine absolute Tugend. Wenn ich heute eine andere Einsicht habe als gestern, ist es dann nicht konsequent, meine Richtung zu ändern? Ich bin dann inkonsequent meiner Vergangenheit gegenüber, aber konsequent gegenüber der Wahrheit.“ Viele Menschen sind hartnäckig in Bezug auf den einmal eingeschlagenen Weg anstatt auf das Ziel. Seien Sie also hartnäckig was Ihr Ziel angeht, und immer bereit den Weg dahin, flexibel anzupassen. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie hätten eine Firma, die auf Kohleöfen spezialisiert ist. Sie wäre sehr wahrscheinlich mittlerweile pleite, weil kaum noch jemand mit Kohle heizt. Wenn Sie sich aber nicht auf einem Weg bzw. ein Verfahren konzentrieren, sondern sich stattdessen auf ein Bedürfnis bzw. auf eine Zielsetzung konzentrieren – nämlich Wärme in die Häuser der Menschen zu bringen - dann ist diese Einstellung eine gute Grundlage für nachhaltigen und dauerhaften Erfolg, der unabhängig von äußeren Umständen und aktuellen Marktgegebenheiten ist. Ein Unternehmer mit der richtigen Zukunftsorientierung lässt sich nicht nur von der aktuellen Marksituation leiten, sondern er plant und gestaltet auch proaktiv den Markt von morgen. Dies kann man so auch für die Erreichung sämtlicher Ziele übersetzen. Für den Erfolg müssen wir Durchhaltevermögen mit Flexibilität, Weitsicht und Kreativität kombinieren. Hier kann man sich auch von Eishockey-Legende Wayne Gretzki inspirieren lassen, der einem Interview sagte: „Ich gehe nie dahin wo der Puck gerade ist, sondern dorthin wo er sein wird.“ Wenn man sich die Karriere von Oliver Kahn anschaut, der dreimal Welttorhüter des Jahres wurde, und mit der Nationalmannschaft Europameister und Vizeweltmeister, dann zeigt auch seine Biographie, dass er nach seinen zahlreichen Rückschlägen und Enttäuschungen niemals aufgegeben und immer weiter an sich geglaubt hat. Mit 15 Jahren wurde ihm gesagt, er sei zu klein und körperlich zu schwach und er schied deswegen aus der Kreisauswahl Karlsruhe aus. Mehr als einmal spielte er nicht in der ersten Jugendmannschaft, weil es damals bessere Torhüter als ihn gab. Sein erstes Bundesligaspiel verlor er 0 zu 4. Beim FC Bayern München musste er aufgrund eines Kreuzbrandrisses fünf Monate aussetzen und ganze fünf Jahre war er dann bei der Nationalmannschaft in Anführungszeichen nur die Nummer 2. Aber mit einer beispielhaften Ausdauer und einem vorbildlichen Durchhaltevermögen wurde er dann die Nr. 1. Er war einfach solange hartnäckig bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Der Weg von Oliver Kahn zeigt, dass Ausdauer und Entschlossenheit deutlich mehr Gewicht als Talent haben. Schon in seiner Jugendzeit gab es talentiertere Torhüter als Kahn, aber er hatte immer wieder, mehr als andere, die Motivation, sich nach Niederlagen aufzurappeln und so hat er seine Ziele, die er strategisch geplant hatte, Torwart der Nationalmannschaft und Welttorhüter, erreicht. thumb|300px|rightViele Menschen geben auf, wenn sie den Eindruck haben, die Welt wendet sich gegen sie und genau das ist der Zeitpunkt, wo man nach dem Beispiel von Oliver Kahn mehr Druck machen muss und sich sagen sollte: „Jetzt erst recht!“ Dementsprechend sollte man die Maxime entwickeln: „Ich werde handeln, jeden Tag und immer wieder. Bis ich den Weg finde, der mich zum Erfolg führt. So simpel und doch so wahr. Man kennt es fast in allen Bereichen – ob im Beruf, im Sport oder auch z.B. bei Diäten – die Plateauphase. Man bemüht und engagiert sich, aber es scheint so, als ob es erst einmal nicht vorwärts geht. Und hier entscheidet es sich dann, ob man aufgibt oder weitermacht und nach dem Trial-and-Error – dem Versuch-und-Irrtum Prinzip - so lange Lösungsmöglichkeiten ausprobiert, bis das gewünschte Ergebnis erreicht wird und dies auch unter der Prämisse, dass Fehlschläge auftreten. Die Parole heißt also: „Niemals aufgeben“. Manchmal muss den hundertsten Kunden anrufen, einen Marketingweg immer wieder und wieder modifizieren, einen Trainingsablauf im Sport ständig wiederholen, um diese Phase zu überwinden. Aber jede Plateauphase ist überwindbar, wenn man einfach nicht aufgibt. Sylvester Stallone schaffte seinen Durchbruch mit dem Boxerdrama „Rocky“. Inspiriert von der Geschichte des weißen Boxers Chuck Wepner schrieb er das Drehbuch, stellte es zahlreichen Produzenten vor und erhielt zahllose Absagen. Man belächelte ihn und sagte ihm, dass das kein Erfolg werden könne. Aber er ließ sich nicht entmutigen und fand schließlich einen Produzenten, so dass „Rocky“ 1976 in die Kinos kam und ihn quasi über Nacht zum Star machte. „Rocky“ wurde für 10 Oscars nominiert. thumb|300px|right Eine Gemeinsamkeit, die Gerhard Schröder, Steve Jobs, Spencer Silver, Oliver Kahn und Sylvester Stallone haben, ist, dass sie ihr Ziel permanent bildhaft vor Augen hatten und solange alles notwendige unternahmen, bis sie ihr jeweiliges Ziel erreicht hatten und dies unabhängig von temporären Rückschlägen. Gerade die Geschichte von Sylvester Stallone zeigt auch, dass hinter scheinbar plötzlichen „Überraschungserfolgen“ viel Ausdauer und Durchhaltevermögen steckt. Zu dieser Geschichte passt auch das Mark Twain Zitat: „Menschen mit einer neuen Idee gelten solange als Spinner, bis sich die Sache durchgesetzt.“ Und wenn man eine Idee hat, dann sollte man nicht auf den passenden Zeitpunkt warten diese umzusetzen. Denn dieser Zeitpunkt kommt nie, da es immer vermeintlich gute Gründe geben wird, gerade jetzt etwas nicht anzufangen. Hier kann man sich vom Nike-Gründer Phil Knight inspirieren lassen, der mit dem „Just do it-Motto“ die umsetzungsorientierte Firmenkultur von Nike prägte. Ähnliches sah es Herb Kelleher, der mit Southwest Airlines 1966 eine der ersten Billigfluglinen gründete. Die Idee kam dem damals jungem Anwalt in einem Mandantengespräch. Der Mandat hatte die Vision günstiger Flugverbindungen zwischen den Großstädten in Texas. Gesagt, getan – sie entwickelten sofort eine Businessplan, auf einer Papierserviette des Restaurants, in dem sie aßen. Kelleher formulierte es so: “We have a strategic plan, it's called doing things”. Und er nahm als CEO zahlreiche Paradigmenwechsel vor und machte South West Airlines so zu einer außerordentlich erfolgreichen Fluglinie. Mit seiner Art, Dinge anders und deutlich pragmatischer anzugehen und dabei den Kunden, den Passagier, in den Fokus zu stellen, schaffte er es aus dem Nichts, ein Unternehmen mit 6 Mrd. Dollar Jahresumsatz zu machen. Unzählige Unternehmen und Erfolgstories haben mit wenig oder fast gar keinem Geld in einer Garage ihren Anfang genommen. Mit dem Motto: „Was soll schon passieren, wir können ja nicht vom Boden fallen“ und mit einer klaren Vision von ihrem künftigen Erfolg, der Bereitschaft aus Fehlern zu lernen, den Weg zum Ziel flexibel anzupassen und vor allen Dingen mit viel Ausdauer. Wenn man bisher ein Ziel nicht erreicht hat, dann liegt das in der Regel nur an der Methode. D.h., man muss die Methode entsprechend ändern. Der deutsche Schriftsteller Johann Paul Friedrich Richter sagte: „Gegen das Fehlschlagen eines Planes gibt es keinen besseren Trost als auf der Stelle einen neuen zu machen.“ Zuerst plant man die Durchführung, um dann den Plan konsequent durchzuführen. Klappt Plan A nicht, macht man einen optimierten Plan B, klappt dieser auch nicht, Plan C – damit fährt man dann solange fort, bis man sein Ziel erreicht hat. Erfolg hängt zu einem großen Teil davon ab, ob man an dem Punkt weitermacht, wo andere bereits aufgegeben haben. Manchmal dauert es eben etwas länger, bis sich der Erfolg einstellt. Die Karriere von George Clooney zeigt, dass es sich lohnen kann, dranzubleiben und immer an sich glauben, selbst wenn sich der Erfolg über einen langen Zeitraum erst einmal nicht einstellt. Clooney ist heute einer der erfolgreichsten Schauspieler Hollywoods, aber er hat von seinem 19. bis zu seinem 35. Lebensjahr in mehr oder weniger bedeutungslosen Serien mitgespielt, die mangels Erfolg fast immer nur auf eine Episode beschränkt waren. Clooney sagt dazu, dass ihm dieser späte Erfolg – sein Durchbruch hat letztlich ganze 16 Jahre gedauert - auch geholfen hat, auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Auch George Clooneys Biographie zeigt wie wichtig Faktoren wie Durchhaltevermögen und das Vertrauen in sich selbst sind. Hollywood wäre um ein großartigen Schauspieler ärmer, wenn Clooney im fünften, zehnten oder im fünfzehnten Jahr wegen des bisher mangelnden Erfolges aufgegeben hätte. thumb|300px|right Der irische-britische Dramatiker George Bernhard Shaw wuchs unter schwierigen Verhältnissen auf, entwickelte sich aber zu einem bemerkenswerten Multitalent. Shaw war u.a. Nobelpreisträger und gewann einen Oskar. Er sagte: „Als ich ein junger Mann war, merkte ich, dass von zehn Dingen, die ich tat, neun fehlschlugen. Ich wollte kein Versager sein und arbeitete deshalb zehnmal so viel.“ Auch seine Einstellung und sein Leben zeigen, der Mut, immer wieder einen neuen Anlauf zu nehmen, sich von Fehlschlägen nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, ist die beste Voraussetzung, um Erfolg herbeizuführen. Gerd Schönfelder, der bislang erfolgreichste Athlet bei den Paralympics, hat mit seinem Willen sämtliche körperliche Begrenzungen überwunden, die aus seinem schweren Unfall entstanden sind, bei dem er seinen rechten Arm verlor und drei Finger der linken Hand. Erthumb|300px|right haderte nicht mit seinem Schicksal und lebt nach der Devise: „Geht nicht, gibt es nicht.“ Die Lebens- und Erfolgsgeschichte von Chris Gardner zeigt, wie wichtig es sein kann, auch erst einmal in Vorleistung zu gehen und nicht vom Ofen zu verlangen, dass er uns erst wärme solle und er dann Holz bekommen würde. thumb|300px|right Seine Leben wurde unter dem deutschen Kino-Titel „Das Streben nach Glück“ von Hollywood verfilmt. Seine Autobiographie „The Pursuit of Happiness“ in der er seinen Weg vom Obdachlosen zum erfolgreichen Börsenmakler beschrieb, war jahrelang auf den US-Bestsellerlisten. Chris Gardner wuchs größtenteils im Pflegeheim auf, weil seine Mutter im Gefängnis saß. Nach seiner Navy-Zeit verkaufte er an Ärzte medizinische Geräte zur Messung der Knochendichte, was meistens nicht wirklich gelang. Dann sah er eines Tages einen charismatischen wirkenden Mann - Bob Brigdes - ein erfolgreicher Börsenmakler - der gerade aus seinem roten Ferrari ausstieg. Aus einen Impuls heraus ging Gardner auf ihn zu und stellte ihm zwei Fragen: „Was tun Sie? Und wie tun Sie es?“ Brigdes antwortete ihm, dass er als Börsenmakler tätig ist und dass man dafür nur gut mit Zahlen und Kunden umgehen muss. Dann riet er Gardner, ein unbezahltes Praktikum bei einer Broker-Firma zu machen. Als Gardner das Praktikum dann absolvierte, war dies eine sehr schwere Zeit, in der er mit seinem Sohn in Obdachlosenheimen und z.T. sogar in öffentlichen Toiletten übernachten musste. Durch sein Engagement, seinen Willen trotz größter Widrigkeiten nicht aufzugeben, schaffte er die Brokerausbildung und dank dieser harten Lehrzeit, in der sein Durchhaltevermögen aufs äußerte gefordert wurde, wurde er dann zu einem erfolgreiche Broker, machte sich einige Zeit später mit seiner eigenen Firma Gardner Rich selbstständig und wurde damit zum Millionär. Zu dem was ihn antrieb sagte er: „Ich war ein von meiner Familie verlassenes Kind – für mich war deswegen klar, dass ich mein Kind nie im Stich lassen würde.“ Heute hält Chris Gardner Vorträge, er unterrichtet Obdachlose und unterstützt mit seinem Geld zahlreiche Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen, u.a. auch das Obdachlosenheim, in dem er damals mit seinem Sohn Unterkunft fand. In Vorleistung zu gehen hat immer auch mit Vertrauen und mit Risikobereitschaft zu tun – und es ist ein guter Weg, um andere - ob Auftraggeber oder seinen künftigen Arbeitgeber – von der eigenen Leistung zu überzeugen. Wer in Vorleistung geht, vermittelt Selbstbewusstsein und die Sicherheit, dass die zu erwartenden Ergebnisse auch den Erwartungen entsprechen. Wer bereit ist, in Vorleistung zu gehen, baut Vertrauen auf und hebt sich oft wirksam vom Wettbewerb ab. Ausschnitte aus "Die EML-Matrix 3.0".